


Home is Where the Hearth Is

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [135]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Exalting in the suffering of many thousands of humans, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical, Multi, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Spontaneous dates can be the best.





	Home is Where the Hearth Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).

_Rome, 64 AD_

War was grinning. The smoky whirlwind over the city tossed her hair, sending it flying behind her like a pennant. She’d chosen this spot on the walls of Rome for the view, and she wasn’t the slightest bit disappointed. Her eyes burned as brightly as the setting sun.

Or that could have been the reflection of the massive firestorm taking over the city.

War breathed in the scent of burning humanity, sighing with pleasure. Then another scent caught her attention: hunger.

“You’re early,” she commented.

Famine stepped up to her side. “I want to get my foothold early on. This is your doing?”

He nodded appreciatively to the fiery devastation of the once proud city. “What’s the plan? Egypt again?”

“Holy War,” War told him. She licked her lips; she could almost taste the blood that was to be spilled in the name of whoever the mortals thought was protecting them these days. “This’ll get blamed on the Christians.”

Famine laughed. “You’re a wily one,” he said with sincere admiration. “Shall I focus my efforts to starve any particular groups?”

War turned away from her masterpiece. Her sadistic delight softened into fondness. “That would be nice. We haven’t collaborated in a while, have we?”

“There has been a lot to do,” Famine agreed.

He wrapped an arm around War and she leaned into him as they watched the flames together. Somewhere down there, Death was busily at work. Pestilence would surely catch up to them in a week or so. It would be nice to have everyone together again. Like old times.

War took Famine’s hand and twisted their fingers together. With the insane screams of the populace and the roar of flames providing the backdrop, it really was the most romantic night she’d seen in centuries.


End file.
